


Poisons to Blind You, Poisons to Open Your Eyes

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Abuse, Inspired by Marissa Meyer's Renegades, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supervillains, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Muffet, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, blackcherry, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: There are people with extraordinary powers in this world. People withsuperpowers. A few of them live normal lives, but for most of them there are two ways to go; become a superhero or a supervillain. Protect or destroy.Red and Fell Gaster have both been born with a superpower; they can emit poison from their bones, and are themselves immune against all poisonous substances. The problem is that there are some powers which are seen as inherently dangerous, inherently evil. And theirs is one of them. Therefore, it can be really hard to find a place for yourself in society if you have one of these.Some give up. Some takes on the role everyone have assigned them. Some become supervillains.





	1. Prologue

The walk home from, and to, school were the best parts of the day. Red and Fell would walk slowly, slowly, almost dragging their feet behind themselves. Holding the other’s hand as they relaxed the further away from school or home they came. The sidewalk was narrow, and the road beside it as well. Where they were now, just at the border of their community, there was trenches next to it, full of green grass and colourful flowers. Neither of them wanted to arrive at home, and neither wanted to stay at school. The street was the best place to be.

Even here, though, there were _gazes_. Terrified ones, ones of full of distaste. When those came, they held the other’s hand just a little tighter. An excited shriek made Red jump, and Fell let go off his hand, jumping down into the trench. The wet grass splashed under his feet. It had rained yesterday, so the trenches were full of water. In it, there was a couple lovely purple flowers. Foxglove.

Chuckling, Red watched his twin pick it. When Fell reached for it, a few drops of acid slid along his fingers, down on the weed growing around the plant. They died immediately. A hissing came from the sleeve of Fell’s sweater as a few centimetres dissolved, and worry coiled in Red’s stomach. He ignored it as his brother held up the bouquet he’d quickly picked.

“Very pretty, bro,” he said, smiling at Fell’s shining eyes as he climbed up again. His shoes were drenched. Foxglove was one of his brother’s favourite flowers, along with deadly Nightshade. It could easily kill, but could also be used to strengthen the heart if used properly. That was probably one of the reasons Fell loved it so much. Life _and_ death could come from it.

“Do ya think Miss Muffet will let me keep ‘em at our room?” Fell asked, always so hopeful.

As Red shook his head, his soul felt heavier. “Ya know she won’t.”

Of course not. Couldn’t let the ‘poison twins’, as caretakers, teachers, classmates, and neighbours alike called them, keep anything which could prove fatal. Just _imagine_ if they slipped some into someone’s food. Never mind the fact that the whole reason they weren’t allowed was their superpowers. Was the fact that they could emit poison straight from their bones, and was immune against it themselves. That’d be stupid, right? Right? He might be just a _tad_ bitter.

Sighing, Fell nodded. His smile shrank as he held on tight on his flowers. “I know. But perhaps it’ll be different this time? Maybe they’ve realized we don’t wanna hurt anyone?”

Huffing, Red took his other hand again. He wished he could have his brother’s positivity. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how they would’ve survived to eleven without it. “Yeah. Maybe.”

When the house appeared at the end of the street, Red was already bracing himself. So was Fell, who stared at the door, his posture perfectly straight. Like a little soldier. One off to war. Which, honestly, wasn’t a description Red would oppose to use.

Their house was a normal suburban villa with pale blue walls. White frames on the many windows. A garden of reasonable size in which they could play. Fell had a small patch of it for himself, on which he grew strawberries and violets. Nothing poisonous. Never.

It was a nice house, their house. Even if they had to share it with four other kids, and the caretakers. Knowing it was inevitable, they both held each other tighter as they walked the two steps up to the white door. As soon as Fell’s first sneaker hit the floor, Miss Muffet appeared around the corner.

Dropping his backpack to the floor, to which it fell with a _thump_ , Red waited. The air smelled heavenly of newly cooked burgers. His stomach growled, but he paid it little attention. At his side, Fell stiffened when her many eyes found the damaged sleeve. The flowers in his hand.

“Well, boys?” she asked, like she did every day. “Were you good? Did you use your powers? Did you _hurt_ someone?”

“Yes miss,” they replied in unison, staring up at her. She was so tall, and Red never knew which eyes to look into. He stuck his free hand into his pocket. “No, and no, miss.”

“Only at some weed,” Fell added, holding up his sleeve. There was no use hiding it. Plus, they actually _were_ allowed to do that. It was safer than to try to suppress their powers. Through the door opening in the end of the hall, one of the _good_ kids stuck in her head. She watched in glee, and Red clenched his maw to keep himself from growling. She too had a superpower; telekinesis. Lucky girl, getting a nice and respectable one.

“Good. You know I know if you lie to me,” Miss Muffet said, and it did seem to be true. She was good at telling.

Unable to help himself, Red snorted. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned, even as Fell squeezed his hand so hard it was almost painful. “Oh? Is it a superpower? How come _yer_ not being monitored then? Aren’t yer uncle in prison? Aren’t they afraid yer gonna kill someone? What if crime’s in yer veins? Perhaps ya should be kept from having children o’ yer own.”

A flash of pain. Red’s ears rang as a palm collided with his face. Grunting, he lifted a hand to his burning cheek, tears gathering in his eyes. He heard Fell gasp fearfully.

“That is very different, and you know it. And no, I have no superpowers, as you _also_ know. But even if I did, it wouldn’t be the same thing. Yours can’t exactly compare with the invisibility of the superhero who stopped the robbery yesterday, can it? Don’t you agree?” The worst thing was that she didn’t even seem angry. Just somewhat frustrated with their stupidity.

The girl in the door was wide-eyed now, Red could see. At least she didn’t enjoy _that_. Although he didn’t think she cared very much either. After all, why would one of the golden ones care about _them_? Before Red could retort, however, Fell elbowed his side. Very seriously, he answered, “We do, miss. We know.”

She nodded, apparently pleased. “Good,” she said again, beginning to turn around. Then she stopped. “And for the record, since you seem to have forgotten, your father is in jail for poisoning his wife – _your_ mother. Not quite the same as fraud, don’t you think, dearies?”

“Yes miss,” Red grumbled as he was elbowed again. Yeah, they knew. Though why they kept holding that against them, he couldn’t understand. They’d been two. They didn’t know their dad. Hadn’t met him ever since. She nodded, pleased, and dismissed them after letting them know dinner was in half an hour. But not before holding out her hand, and Fell hesitantly gave her the foxgloves. As they went up the creaking stairs, he pressed his hand a little harder against his still stinging cheek. Ouch.

“Honestly, brother,” Fell growled quietly, dragging him after himself. “It’s like ya want ta be punished.”

Not punished, they both knew that. Just rile her up. Not that it helped their case. Perhaps if they were perfect little angels, everyone would stop waiting for them to try to hurt or kill someone. But being a perfect little angel had never been in Red’s nature. Once, he thought it would be better for his brother if they just stopped being siblings. Maybe Fell _could_ be perfect.

When he’d voiced his thoughts, Fell put cyanide his afternoon snack. Not that it did anything, which both of them knew, but it had tasted horrible. So that was that argument.

“Yeah, sorry, bro,” Red replied, shrugging. “Ya know me. Always th’ bonehead.”

“Ain’t it lucky ya got me?” Fell snickered, already in a better mood as he slid their door open. The inside revealed a truly typical room, which was a shame. There would’ve been a lot more books on herbology and the history of war if they would’ve gotten to decide. But apparently that was a Risk™.

“I really am,” he agreed. “What would’ve I done without th’ Great Fell?”

To be honest, he didn’t want to think about it.

* * *

Growling, Red stabbed one of his meatballs. The kid two tables away flinched. They quickly looked away. They were the closest occupied table next to them. No one in this damn school seemed to dare get within three meters proximity of them, as though they were going to throw arsenic in their eyes just because they dared touch them. The past three and a half years of high school had been a pure hell. At least in their old school people weren’t terrified of sitting in the same bench as them.

His brother didn’t even react. Instead Fell was reading a herbology-book as he absentmindedly ate his macaroni. They’d turned eighteen two months ago and immediately moved out. He snorted. Got _thrown out_ , was a better description. But they had a nice, if small, apartment downtown. Fell could finally grow what he wanted, and the small garden was full of the most poisonous plants known to man. They had a wall full of nightshade. Delicious berries, truly.

“-poison twins,” he heard someone whisper, and his head whipped around to see who it was. One of the popular kids, _of course_. Who was speaking to the new kid, another skeleton. Their eyes met, and Red glared at them before turning back to his food. Fell was hearing them too, he knew. Hidden hurt flickered over his face as the next words came. “…dangerous… freaks… turn evil…”

The bell rang, interrupting the kid. Red simply threw the food into his mouth, chewing loudly, as they made their way out of the cafeteria and toward the classroom.

“Gross, brother,” Fell absentmindedly commented without looking up from his book. Everywhere, people moved out of their way as they walked through the hallways. Pressing against lockers or stepping into cleaning closets, rather than risking getting close.

Smirking, Red snatched the book out of his hands. He laughed as Fell reached after it, holding it out as far as he could at the other side. A gasp came from a student who was almost poked, and they dodged out of the way as soon as they could. Fell froze, before a steely expression appeared on his face. He had never quite given up on getting people to believe they could be good. That they weren’t _evil_. It made Red’s soul ache, because while he pretended not to care, he did. It did hurt whenever someone refused to think of them as anything else but villains.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the new kid’s continued stare. It caught his attention, because it wasn’t _scared_. Just curious. Intrigued. How very fucking odd. Still, they did nothing but stare so he discarded them. Just someone else who’d judge them for one reason or another.

* * *

Yawning, Red made his way over the street toward their apartment building. Absentmindedly he listened to Razz’s voice through the phone pressed between his head and shoulder. It was still amusing to him that the ‘new kid’ had in fact not been scared. Even better, had been a super hiding his ‘scary’ powers. Although he did admit, Razz’s powers _were_ somewhat scary. He could summon fucking demons, or whatever the hell those shadow things were.

The day was hot and the sun blazed. It was even worse here in downtown, where the asphalt only doubled the heat. At least the tiny apothecary he worked at was at the edge of town, near the countryside. Getting a job had been incredibly hard. Although discrimination on the basis of powers technically was illegal, not a single person cared about if someone with such ‘sinister’ powers as him didn’t get a job because of them. But he did have excellent grades, especially in chemistry. So he had finally gotten this one, even if it didn’t pay a lot.

Better than nothing. At least it paid the bills.

As he heard yelling from the apartment yard, Red rolled his eyes. Had the neighbours had a fight again? Honestly. Why did those three live together? Most everyone in the building had had at least one of them as an overnight guest a couple times. That is, except them. Sighing, he unlocked the gate. Apparently, Razz didn’t notice, since he kept talking about the scholarship he was trying to get.

He stepped in on the yard, rounding a corner. And froze. The phone slid out of his hand, hitting the floor. It cracked. Went quiet. Red didn’t notice as he stared at the scene in front of him. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe, his soul pounding in his chest. Fear rose in his chest. Fell was on the ground, his entire body sparkling of sunlight reflected in liquid poison, but it didn’t matter. The people surrounding him were wearing protective gear. The poison couldn’t get through. One of them was holding a knife. Over his brother’s eye, a long cut ran down, bleeding profusely.

Red stood frozen, every nerve in his body screaming. Fell was whimpering, pressed up against a tree which was quickly rotting away. A strangled noise made its way out of Red’s throat, and his brother’s eyes flickered to him, wide in fear.

“Get him!” one of the suited people called, not noticing. “You freak, we’ll make you regret ever being born.”

“You never should’ve touched that dog. But someone like you are basically on the same level, so a life for a life, huh?”

One lunged, and Fell whimpered in pain as he only just managed to throw himself out of the way. Another knife Red hadn’t seen before buried deep in the trunk. Holding a hand over his bleeding eye, Fell gathered liquid in his palm, throwing it. It scattered over them, but didn’t do much to the suits. A laugh. Mocking, loud. “You can’t do anything to us, _demon_.”

Rage. A furious heat rose in Red at the words, at the laughter. It mixed with the dread, the fear, before overwhelming it. Clenching his fists, he quickly studied them. Liquid began emitting from his skin, and he hurried forward, quiet as a viper. No one noticed him as he slipped up behind the one closest to him. They did notice, however, as he zipped down their back. But before they could turn around, he pressed his hands to it. A mix of curare and strychnine, much stronger than it would’ve been naturally, made its way through their clothing. Into their skin.

A grin spread across his face as they collapsed, the convulsions already starting. Soon they’d asphyxiate to death. Fell watched him with one wide eye, and he winked, before someone charged. He stepped aside, covering himself in the strongest acids he could. They gasped in pain as he kneed them in the crotch. They doubled over. With a quick movement, he zipped down also them, dissolving the skin on their back with a single touch. Most of them were already backing away, fear shining in their eyes.

“Freak,” one spat before twisting around. They ran.

Red laughed. Only one was left, one who had fallen when trying to run. In the corner of his eye, Fell had fought himself onto his feet, his hand drenched in red blood.

Well. Everyone had always wanted them to be evil. To be like they were supposed to be. He glanced over at his brother, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. A sharp smile appeared on Fell’s face as Red grabbed the last attacker, offering him to the other. Fell nodded, stumbling forwards. Acid dripped down on the grass, dissolving it where he walked.

So if villains were they wanted…

Then they’d get villains.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jewel of Allyria was overflowing with people. Businessfolks in suits, a teenage girl admiring the necklaces behind the thick glass of the showcases, two gentlemen studying engagement rings. Behind the desk, two employees in designer clothing stood, watching them all with polite smiles on their faces. It was the most luxurious jewellery store in the city. In all the nearby cities, in fact. The customers in there were the richest of the richest.

Oh, Toxin despised them. Especially one of the younger businesswomen – he recognized her. She’d been one of the foster children for only a few weeks before she got adopted. Of course she was. Her power was floating. Such a useful one. Such a _good_ one. Harmless. He chuckled bitterly. Not only that, but she had refused to speak to them once Muffet had informed her what their powers were. A good little girl. Didn’t fraternize with those beneath her.

The store was high in ceiling; a former bank. Watching them from above, Toxin smirked. It certainly was good luck she was here today. What were the odds. His black lab coat fluttered in the breeze coming in through the open window by his side. Of course, there had been bars in it. But what was iron against some hydrochloric acid? The area beneath was wide and open. There would be alarms, obviously, so they had to act fast. The security guards stood by the wall, relaxed. Unable to imagine something would happen in the middle of the day.

As he adjusted his gas mask, he pressed a finger against the communicator installed in it. It beeped in his ear. “ _Clear_.”

Confirmation was received. Humming in contempt, he fished up a glass orb from his pocket. Smoke curled inside, just waiting to be let out. Nonchalantly, he sat up on his stone balk. Toxin reached out the arm. Opened his hand. With a grin, he watched the orb fall. It hit the floor with a loud crunch. It echoed between the walls. Everyone in the store flinched, although they soon got other things to worry about. The smoke rose from the ground, growing, spreading. As it reached the teenage girl, she drowsed to the ground. A scream.

Attaching the hook safely to the balk, he swung himself off. Slowly, he lowered himself down to the ground, breathing in the thick smoke which was already disappearing. He met the last standing guard’s eyes as they pointed their gun at him, their arms trembling. Recognition flashed in their eyes as they took him in.

They breathed his name as they dropped the gun, and he gave them a thumb up. It clattered as it hit the ground. Leaning against the wall, they slowly sank down as well, and soon they were out. Toxin chuckled. The sound came out muffled through the mask, sounding almost unnatural. With his hands in his pockets, playing with he other orbs in there, he strolled over to the door. An older married couple took up the entire storefront, not allowing anyone else to see in. Neither moved as he pressed the button closing the blinds for the store, signalling it as closed. Then he turned the brass doorknob, sliding it open.

Both the taller gentleman and the lady in her fur coat stepped inside, and the door clicked closed behind them. Toxin easily melted the lock closed. Grinning at him, the lady slipped behind the desk, into the inner rooms. A wig lied forgotten on the floor.

The gentleman stayed behind, watching the bodies on the floor. His one working eye glimmered in amusement as he pulled off his hat and coat before kicking them into the corner. A tight suit the colour of belladonna berries was revealed in its place. A blood-red symbol for biological hazard covered his chest.

“Nightshade,” Toxin greeted, pulling the gas mask off his face. He grinned widely at the taller as they set to work. Melting the locks was easy. Sliding showcase after showcasing open, they were free to shove diamonds and sapphires and pure platina necklaces into bags as they wished. His soul pulsed with the thrill of watching his black backpack fill up.

“Brother,” the other replied, throwing a glance at the clock on the wall. Then at the unconscious bodies. “Good job.”

A whimper. They both twisted around, just in time to see one of the gentlemen who’d been looking at engagement rings jerking. Seemed like the poison was wearing off. It hadn’t been a strong dose. Exchanging a glance, they nodded. Nightshade strode over, grabbing the gentleman’s collar. A wail escaped him as he jerked them onto their feet. Smirking, Nightshade unsheathed one of the daggers strapped to his legs.

“Don’t. Move,” he warned, pressing the side off the blade toward the underside of the other’s jaw. He shrieked in pain. A red mark appeared. Nightshade chuckled. “It’s poisoned.”

The shriek seemed to have roused another few of the denizens of the store. Toxin paid them little heed as he raked as much precious stones he could off the shelves. They glimmered prettily in the dark of the bag.

Just as the bag was full, a scratching came from the door. Raising an eyebrow, Toxin made his way over. He pressed a finger against one of the metal blinds, dissolving enough to see through. A growl made its way up his throat. Twisting around, he stalked back to his brother. In that very same moment, the door shook on its hinges. He threw a glance over his shoulder, toward the inner room. Dammit. Not back yet.

Securing the bag on his back, he pulled his mask back on before ripping their old foster-sibling off the ground. She was awake and staring at him with wide eyes. Unlike his brother, Toxin was not much for pretty weapons. A mild acid leaked from his hand as he pressed her wrists between it, and she whimpered.

The door was thrown open with a crash.

Contempt twisted Toxin’s grimace as he watched the newcomer. Through the opening, Bluebird blasted in. The city’s newest _superhero_. And a huge pain in their ass. Bluebird winced, hit by the hatred. An empath. That was what he was, what Toxin had understood – among other things. He was a rarity. A double-power. He could also fucking _fly_. What a win. Even worse was that unlike most heroes around here he wasn’t content trying to capture the villains. Supervillains, in their case. No, not Bluebird.

“Let them go!” the newcomer commanded, floating mid-air. His baby blue cape billowed behind him. He was dressed in a super suit. It was light grey over his arms and chest, and blue-grey from the waist and down. Gloves the same colour as his cape covered his hands, and he wore tight boots which was the same colour as well. His eyelights were blue too. Toxin really could understand where he’d gotten his alias from. Not that he had any room to complain about being unimaginative.

Nightshade rolled his eyes. “Or what?” he asked mockingly, imitating just about every cartoon villain ever. The gentleman in his arms puled as he moved the knife closer to his throat. The woman in Toxin’s arms was staring at Nightshade’s face. She knew who they were. In difference to him, Nightshade had never bothered covering up his face.

“Very funny, Nightshade,” Bluebird replied, putting his hands on his hips. “You know I don’t want to hurt you. But I will if I must.”

“No you won’t,” Nightshade said, smirking. Tears dripped down the gentleman’s cheeks as the knife drew blood. Three drops slid down his throat, turning his collar red. “Not if you want them to remain alive.”

A brief flash of terror. It was as though Bluebird hadn’t realized they wouldn’t hesitate to kill. Which would be incredibly stupid of him. It wouldn’t be the first time. Then, a gun of some sort was in his hand. Dark silver, with a small bird carved on the side. It pointed straight at Toxin. Huffing, Toxin raised an eyebrow. No fucking way. There was no way the city’s sweetheart was capable of murder.

“Let them go.” The words were calm. Almost cold. Much to Toxin’s surprise, his hands didn’t shake, didn’t hesitate. “Nightshade.” His tone had almost turned pleading. “I know you don’t want to do this.”

A sardonic laugh escaped Nightshade. He grinned sharply, his unscarred eye burning brightly ruby red. He opened his mouth. Before he could, a shadow lowered over the room. Darkness blocked out all light. A thick dark mist spread. Red eyes peered at them through it, and a smile spread across Toxin’s face. Chuckling, he watched Bluebell’s eyes widen, how his gun lowered in confusion.

“Seriously,” came a silky voice from the back off the room. In the storm’s eye, a shadow revealed itself. A third skeleton, dressed in a tight, black suit with a purple cape hanging from his shoulders. Everyone’s eyes were on him as he strode forward, smoke curling around his arms. It found its way into the gentleman’s mouth, and seconds later he sank in Nightshade’s arms, limp. “What would you do without me? Hello, Bluebird.”

“Umbra,” Bluebird breathed, a mix of fear, awe, and determination lighting up his eyes.

“Hiya, pal,” Toxin greeted, letting go off the woman in his arms with one hand. He waved lazily. “Come ta save th’ day?”

“Of course.” The smoke grew compacter, curling around all the store’s denizens. Those awake stared at it in fear. The second gentleman had crawled backwards toward a wall, pressing against it. His gaze flickered up to the man in Nightshade’s arms every now and then. Umbra grinned at the hero. “Either you let us go, or I will let them suck the life out of your beloved citizens. What do you choose?”

A growl tore itself from Bluebird, but he sheathed his gun again. He landed on the ground with a _thump_ , a few meters away from the door. “Go.”

Without a word, Toxin let go off the woman. She tumbled to the ground with a gasp. The corner of his mouth twitched. Nightshade kept a firm grip on the gentleman as they went outside. When they passed by Bluebird, he surged forward. Grabbed Nightshade’s arm. Hissed and immediately let go, the leather of his gloves giving away a sizzing noise.

Still, he stared up at Nightshade, eyes wide. “Please. I know you can do better.”

“Too late.”

* * *

When the door slammed in his face, Blue flinched backwards. The smoke had quickly drained from the room, the sunshine once again reaching inside. Quickly, he opened it again, but they were gone. _Stars_. Ever since Umbra appeared in the underworld of Allyria things had gone downwards. His powers were incredible. There were rumours that they came from Hell itself. He shook his head, fishing up his phone. He had SOS at speed-dial.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted as soon as they picked up. He studied the crumbled people on the floor, including the man Nightshade had thrown away just before leaving. “Bluebird here. We’re going to need some ambulances at the Jewel of Alloria – the Trio has been here.”

* * *

“I don’t understand,” he complained, holding his cup of coffee between his hand. It was warm. On it, there was a detailed painting of a bluebird; a gift from his brother when he got this job. His dream job. He leaned back in the cafeteria couch in the Headquarter. That was everyone in the city knew it as, although it did have a more official name. Where all the superheroes had their, well, headquarter. Alphys patted his head. “Unless there’s something wrong with my empathy, Nightshade seems to _nice_ to be a supervillain.”

“ _Nice?_ ” Alphys snorted, twirling one of her axes in her hand. Every now and then, it scraped the table. When it did, they received an angry glare from the staff. Butterfly, another hero, glanced at them from the next table over where they sat with their book as usual. “Blue, Nightshade’s record is darker than Umbra’s demons or whatever the fuck those are. In only three years, those three have become the worst villains in the country.”

“I _know_ ,” Blue whined, dropping his head down on the table with a thump. He only lifted it to taste his coffee before staring down onto the wood again.  “It doesn’t _make sense_.”

He let out a surprised shriek as he was hissed up into Alphys’ arms. Crossing his arms he glared at her as she carried him out into the lobby. “I know what’s gonna make you feel better, nerd.”

As soon as they entered the lobby, a gasp went through it. Alphys finally let him down. A grin spread across his face as people gathered around them, staring in awe. The lobby was one of few places in the building where the public was allowed. And Blue couldn’t help but preen as they flocked, whispering his alias.

“Can I have an autograph, Bluebird?” Blue looked down, and his smile widened as a kid held out a notebook and pen. He took it.

“Of course!”

* * *

The subway station was chilly when they arrived. Red immediately peeled off his gas mask, throwing it into one of the abandoned carriages. He dropped the bag with jewels on the floor, grinning at the other two. His brother shook his head and picked up the bag, undoubtedly going to put it somewhere he deemed more fitting for millions of dollars in jewels. Throwing his arm over Razz’s shoulders, he laughed.

“Yer so dramatic,” he commented. Rolling his eyes, Razz ducked out from beneath his arm. Instead he went over to the small garden Fell had down on the train rails. Just by the carriage holding his laboratory. The wind whined through the empty tunnels. Red could imagine how confused Bluebird must be over their disappearance. That was the best thing with living underground. You could easily escape through the water tunnels and no one ever guessed it.

“A thanks for saving your asses would be nice,” Razz retorted, the corner of his mouth twitching. He leaned out, picking a raspberry of a branch. The right sort of berry this time; he’d nearly poisoned himself more times than Red bothered to count.

“Thanks fer saving us, darling,” Red sang, bowing down to press a kiss to the other’s cheek. “An’ I’m very happy ya decided ta join us.”

Razz had become Umbra after the university he applied to for scholarships did some thorough research on him, found out about his ‘malicious’ powers, and refused to even let him in. And apparently blabbed to the other universities around, since none of them would have him. Which, yeah, was awful. Nonetheless, as Red grinned down at his partner-in-crime, he was pretty happy over it. And Razz seemed as well. Their new life was awesome.

No one dared tell them what to do anymore.

Well, no one except Bluebird.

Idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing I've never written superheroes/villains before. But I hope it's alright!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of struggle, it's here! Enjoy!

Wrapping a scarf around his neck and the lower part of his face, Fell sent one of the train carriages a disgusted gaze. Laughter came in from there, and noises he’d rather not describe. Sometimes it was a true pain in the ass to live with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. No respect at all. Grabbing a bag, he climbed the staircase up to the surface, slipping out from the well-hidden entrance. The chilly breeze hit him. Autumn was coming, and it seemed like it’d be a cold one. Which was lucky, it made it easier to hide in plain sight.

Breathing in the fresh air, he set off in a brisk walk toward the central parts of the city. They didn’t live far away from them. The tree crowns were turning red and yellow, and the sky was cloudy high above. It looked like it was going to rain. Fell looked into the storefronts as he passed. The antique store, clothing stores, and finally, he reached his goal. Just a little bit away from the city’s centrum, in a small cobblestoned alleyway, the tiniest café lied.

Through the window he could see the curtains striped in white and mint green, and the small tables with candles on them. The black crystal chandelier in the ceiling. A bell jingled as a couple stepped outside, and the scent of fresh bread and sugar washed over him. Feeling his mouth starting to water, he caught the door and stepped in. Johanna, the sweet old lady who owned the place, gave him a wide smile as he stepped in. Fell waved back.

“What do you want, dear?” she asked. After studying the pastries behind the glass wall for a few moments, he pointed at a piece of pink princess cake.

“That, please, ma’am,” he replied politely, pulling up his scarf a little higher. “And a cup of hot chocolate.”

“It’ll be out immediately,” Johanna promised as she pulled out the cake, putting it on a porcelain plate painted with pastel flowers. He paid, and she handed it to him, tilting her head meanwhile. “Won’t you let me see your face, love? You’re here often and I still don’t know how you look.”

Smiling under his scarf, he shook his head. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“Ah well. Anything for my regulars’ comfort,” she sighed. Then she narrowed her eyes. “And I’ve told you to call me Johanna, none of that ‘ma’am’ nonsense.”

“Sorry, ma- Johanna.” Chuckling, she sent him on his way. Taking his regular table in the corner, facing the wall, he took a small piece of the marzipan cake and put it in his mouth. Sweet and light and heavenly, as all her pastries and cakes were.

Within minutes, she came and dropped of a pastel pink cup full of steaming hot chocolate. It was topped with so much whipped cream it almost fell over the edge and finished off with a few mini marshmallows. The sweet smell was incredibly tempting, and he blew lightly at it before smutting at the chocolate.

The café was calm, the only other guests and old couple in the middle of the room and three teenagers sitting on the couch by the other wall, cups of something hot in their hands as they conversed quietly. Judging from their smiles, they seemed to have a nice time. Sighing contently, he leaned back in his chair, eating some more cake.

As much as he enjoyed his life, it was so… _nice_ to feel normal for once. It was never something he’d had the luxury of. As a kid, it had been suspicious gazes which followed him wherever he went. Their community had been small, after all, and he hadn’t been allowed out of the school area. And now, it was, well. His entire life. His face. Perhaps he should’ve used a mask. But he had wanted everyone to know it was him. To know what they had driven him to. Too late now, anyway. Johanna’s café was just the perfect place for some normalcy.

Sighing again, he put the marzipan rose in his mouth, and chewed. The bell jingled again, but he didn’t care to look. That’d mean having to pull up his scarf and turn around again. Instead he pulled up his phone, opening the e-book he’d just started reading. _The Anatomy of Curiosity_. At first, he’d been charmed by its colourful cover, but it really was a good book.

He heard the mumbling order and Johanna’s reply, and then footsteps. Suddenly, a body bounced into the chair opposite of his, and a plate with macaroons sat on the table. Fell’s soul skipped a beat, and he quickly dragged up his scarf to cover his face again before glaring at the newcomer. His soul skipped another beat. He felt his eyes grow wide as he stared.

Bluebird.

Smiling widely at him, Bluebird held out a hand for him to shake. Hesitantly, Fell took it. He studied the superhero in front of him. He couldn’t have been recognized, could he? Or a fight would’ve already broken out. But then why did he sit with _him_? He wasn’t wearing his suit, this time. It was the first time he’d seen one of the city’s heroes without their suits. Instead he had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, a nice light beige winter coat, jeans, and winter boots. How strange to see.

“Hello!” Bluebird greeted. “You looked lonely, so I thought I’d sit with you. Company is always nicer, isn’t it? I hope you don’t mind. My name’s Blue.”

“Hello,” Fell replied, darkening his voice. A drop of sweat dripped down his neck, and not only from the warmth inside the café. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind as he tried to decide what to do next. He couldn’t just up and leave, that would be weird. But if Bluebird figured out who he was- Well, that’d be bad. Pulling the scarf up a little higher, he sighed. “No, I don’t mind.”

If the other found it weird that he hadn’t offered his name, he didn’t react. Just smiled wider as he bit down on his cinnamon roll. “So, how are you? Isn’t the weather lovely?”

Feeling his soul pound in his chest, Fell smutted at his chocolate and nodded. “Indeed. It’s very enjoyable.”

* * *

Almost an hour later, Fell glanced up at the clock, twitching in surprise. Huh. It was already four in the afternoon. Time had flown by. Looking back at the chattering Blue, who was speaking happily about his time in college before he got the job as a superhero, he realized that he had had fun. Just talking to the other, vaguely referring to his brother and ‘his brother’s boyfriend’ being annoyances and the joy of tending to his garden. With a sigh, he stood up. Blue fell quiet, staring up at him.

“Afraid I have to leave,” Fell said. “They’ll be wondering where I’ve gone.”

Nodding, Blue swept his last coffee and stood as well. “I’ve had a nice time.”

“So have I.” Smiling bittersweetly, knowing that in just a few hours Bluebird would be the enemy again, he made his way to the door. The other followed. They stepped out in the chilly outside, the bell jingling as they opened the door. When he turned his back to Blue, Blue put a hand on his arm.

“See you later, Nightshade,” he said, grinning widely, before turning around to leave.

Fell stared after him, eyes wide. His soul had stopped as he heard his alias leave the other’s lips. Unmoving, he gaped. Then he jerked, turning around. Pulling his hood over his head, he quickly walked the other way.

What the _fuck_.

* * *

“You did _what?_ ”

Grinning nervously, Blue rubbed the back of his head as he stared up at his brother. Rus towered above him, staring down at him with pure disbelief; eyes wide and mouth agape. As though he couldn’t believe what he just had heard, and he probably couldn’t. A mix between anger and worry shimmered in his orange eyelights, leaving Blue sweating as a clump of guilt formed in his stomach as his brother’s emotions rolled over him.

“Talked… with Nightshade?” he repeated, reaching out to grab Rus’ hand, and squeezing it tight. “Hey, bro, I’m fine, see?”

“Why the _frick_ would you do such a thing?”

Normally, Blue would snigger at his brother’s refusal to swear, but now wasn’t the time. Instead he pulled Rus with him until they were sitting in their living room couch, in their high-end apartment. The cushion sank beneath them as they sat. Stars. He knew Rus worried, despite being very proud of him for getting his dream job. All the time, at that, since his superpower had revealed itself to be insomnia when he was a toddler: Rus didn’t sleep, nor did he need it. But it also meant he couldn’t escape the worries of life even in his sleep… which had resulted in him drinking them away instead. Blue didn’t like it, but he couldn’t deny his brother that one relief. Not when he was so prone to depression and severe anxiety.

“Calm down,” he soothed, stroking the other’s arm. “I’m fine. He didn’t even know I knew who he was until we said goodbye.” His expression had been hilarious. “I wouldn’t have known myself, hadn’t it been for my power.” Nightshade had left such an impression on him, for some reason, he’d be able to recognize that aura anywhere.

“But next time you might not be.” Rus’ voice was pleading as he stared down at him, and Blue’s soul ached. He almost regretted having told his brother, he hated when Rus worried so for him. Smiling gently, he climbed into his brother’s lap and embraced him tightly.

“I will be, I promise.” He grinned widely. “After all, who can defeat the Magnificent Bluebird?”

Rus snorted, and smiled. Amusement speckled the grey haze of worry. It was small, but Blue beamed back.

* * *

“Hey, listen up nerds!” Red called, marching into the third train carriage down in their subway station; the one which functioned as a common room. The other two sat curled up in one of the couches, and Razz was absolutely adorable in the huge hoodie he was wearing. They glanced up from their respective books, and Fell raised an eyebrow as he waved the newspaper he was holding. Red grinned at them. “Our wanted-posters are on th’ first page.”

“Really?” Razz perked up, and Red snorted as he unrolled the newspaper in his hand. And indeed, on the first page was a picture of the three of them, taken by a journalist when they’d attacked the president a full year ago. It was the best picture they could find, it seemed. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the newspaper over to the other two, and Razz caught it in the air. One of his shadows flickered into existence, glancing over his shoulder with its glowing red eyes.

With a sigh, he waved his hand, and the creature disappeared. A slight chill was left in the air, but Red easily shrugged it off, used to it by now, as he plopped down next to his grinning boyfriend. They looked awesome on the newspaper; Umbra surrounded by glowing shadows, Toxin with his gas mask holding another poison bomb, and Nightshade leaning against the house wall. The president looked terrified, and his body guards were lying on the ground as the shadows devoured their life force.

Too bad those damn superheroes had showed up in last minute.

Fell’s phone buzzed. He glanced down on it before chuckling and turning to them. Red watched him in curiosity. “It’s Mercenary. There’s a huge gold transport going from Allyria to Qrita in two days, and she wonders if we want in.”

 Exchanging a gaze with Razz, Red nodded, feeling his grin grow. Razz flexed his fingers, and a shadow gathered around them. He nodded sharply. “Of fucking course we do.”

* * *

The meeting place was different every time. The last time, it had been in the back-alley behind the high school. Now it was in the subway farthest from centrum, just at the edge of the city. This, too, was an abandoned station, all of them were. The subway system had been destroyed in the war and never rebuilt. Which made it perfect for the city’s underworld, since most law-abiding citizens seem to have forgotten it existed at all. Most entrances were sealed anyway, to avoid kids wandering and getting lost in the extensive system.

Nightshade whistled a melody, receiving a short tone in return, before they entered the railway. The meeting would be inside the tunnel, for extra security. And in there, in the darkness, were their accomplices. Mercenary, who with her black suit and dark skin melted almost perfectly into the shadows. She grinned sharply at them as they arrived. Mysterium, who nodded in greeting, and their red ponytail swung behind them. They’d put it up in a bun before the mission began. And Viasiolka. Anyone who saw his colourful suit would’ve deemed him a hero immediately, which often turned out to be _very_ useful.

“Good to see you,” Viasiolka said, smiling brightly at them. Oh, it wasn’t only his suit which pegged him a hero. Toxin had never met such a cheerful person before.

“You too,” Nightshade replied, smiling back. His gaze swept over the three of them, and his grin grew. “Now. How are we doing this?”

* * *

Just as Blue picked up the kitten, a quiet buzzing started against his arm. Pressing the grey little animal to his chest, he glanced down, and the symbol for _emergency_ blinked on the wrist watch he was wearing. A miniature computer; every superhero in Allyria had one. He called for gravity and sank to the ground, handing over the kitten to its owner. The kid grinned and thanked him before starting to fuss over the kitten, and he quickly tapped the screen. An encrypted hologram appeared in the air.

_Robbery of gold transport, Rowan Avenue._

Before he had fully registered what it said, Blue was in the air. His cape trashed in the wind as he gained speed, and the autumn air was freezing against his cheeks. Despite the seriousness of the situation, a laugh bubbled up and he did a little twist in the air. When he glanced down, he could see the people stare and point at him, and he waved before speeding faster. The feeling of freedom was immense. If he had to choose a favourite among his powers, it would absolutely be flying.

Soon, he’d left the centre of the city behind, entering the old parts of the city. Few lived here anymore, leaving houses and streets in decay. Even then did the autumn add colour to the dark city below. Flashes of colour moved quick over the street, and he dove. Wildfire and Quicksilver grinned at him as he joined them, flying next to Quicksilver, who was carrying Wildfire on her back. The world’s fastest person, and the man who could control fire. Obvious parts of the superheroes.

The wind whined, making it impossible to talk, but Wildfire did a few quick gestures, letting Blue know it was supervillains who were the perpetrators and that they ought to be careful. He nodded. Soon, they caught sight of the gold caravan, standing still in the street. Police officers laid eliminated on the streets, their cars and motorcycles abandoned. The huge truck with the gold stood wide open, with a woman in a driver’s uniform standing nearby, trembling. Blue’s eyes widened, and he stopped dead in the air. Behind her stood Toxin, gas mask over his face, and pressing a red pill against her lips.

Quicksilver, and therefore also Wildfire, had stopped as well. Together, they took in the scene before them. Multiple guards were held at gunpoint by Mercenary – she was impossible to not recognize in her black uniform. Shadows cloaked Umbra as he, Nightshade, and two villains Blue _didn’t_ recognize loaded out gold from the truck. Nightshade froze as they saw them. His scarred eye seemed to burn a little brighter. In the back of his mind, Blue wondered how that had happened, it looked really bad. A scowl settled on his face as he tapped Umbra’s shoulder. Umbra, on the other hand, grinned.

“Bluebird,” Umbra said, his voice seeming to echo between the empty buildings. “Here for another round?”

“What do we do?” Wildfire hissed. “There’s too many civilians here.” The superheroes had managed to develop a few minutes of protection against Umbra’s powers, but it wasn’t something they could spread to the public. Not only because the machines were incredibly expensive to create, but they were also somewhat volatile. Blue shook his head. He had no idea.

“Let them go,” Quicksilver called, dropping Wildfire to the ground. He landed smoothly, folding his knees as he did. “Or we’ll have to hurt you!”

A dark chuckle came from one of the unknown supervillains. One dressed in a black, tight suit with a small skirt, just as black. A hood covered their face. “Nah. I don’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so honestly? Except the romance plot of this I haven't the faintest idea where this is going which makes it really hard for me to write. So anyone who wants me to continue writing this, do share suggestions and ideas for what the plot of this thing can possibly be, because I don't know. I can't think of _anything_ and I need help. Either in the comments, or as an ask on my Tumblr.
> 
> Also!!! Y'all, go read [Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833172) by MidnightFox73 - a fic inspired by this one, about Blue! It's awesome! (And if anyone else would want to write something inspired by this, 100% go for it! Same applies to all other kinds of art!)
> 
> Also no 2: [Here is how I imagine Umbra's suit looking.](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/177512580821/since-i-am-trying-to-get-the-newest-chapter-of) Although you're all free to imagine it any way you want, of course!

**Author's Note:**

> It would make me incredibly happy and more motivated if you left a comment!
> 
> I could need it because I don't actually need another project... Why don't I have any self-control??
> 
> Anyway, feel free to come visit my [Tumblr](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/). I post writing and once in a while my cats!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833172) by [MidnightFox73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFox73/pseuds/MidnightFox73)
  * [Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970331) by [MidnightFox73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFox73/pseuds/MidnightFox73)




End file.
